tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lillian Salvatore
Lillian "Lily" Salvatore jest matką Stefana i Damona. Po raz pierwszy została wspomniana w Pamiętnikach Wampirów przez swojego męża Giuseppe Salvatore. Była Francuzką. Z opowieści wynika, że zginęła z powodu zachorowania na gruźlicę, jednak Bonnie spotkała ją w innym wymiarze. W rzeczywistości została przemieniona w wampira, upozorowała własną śmierć i wyjechała do Europy, gdzie dokonała wielu strasznych rzeczy. Aby ją powstrzymać, Sabat Bliźniąt zamknął ją w więziennym świecie w 1903 roku. Podczas powrotu, Bonnie zauważyła panią Salvatore co uchwyciła jej kamera, dzięki czemu została uwolniona przez Damona, Elene i Bonnie. Została ona sprowadzona by przywrócić człowieczeństwo Stefana, gdyż był on bardzo zżyty z matką. Historia thumb|left|220px|Lillian z małym Damonem na fotografii.Lily przemieniona została w wampira w 1858 roku we Francji, przez pielęgniarkę podczas leczenia gruźlicy. Gdy jej mąż Giuseppe dowiedział się, że jest ona stworzeniem nocy kazał jej odejść, ponieważ miłość do niej zawyżyła nienawiść do tych stworzeń. Upozorowali oni jej śmierć na gruźlicę i gdy miała już odejść na zawsze, tuż przed pogrzebem odwiedziła młodszego z synów by się pożegnać. Gdy go zobaczyła od razu uciekła, ponieważ bała się, że może go skrzywdzić. Uciekła ona do Europy, gdzie wpadła w szał zabijania i stała się rozpruwaczem, pozostawiając za sobą około 3 000 ofiar zaspokojenia głodu. thumb|220px|Lily przedstawia swoją rodzinę.Była w ciągłej podróży by zatuszować swoje zbrodnie. W Zatoce Nowojorskiej 1903 roku, otoczył ją Sabat Bliźniąt chcący powstrzymać kontynuacje ataków i uniemożliwić dostanie się na Manhattan. Zabiła ona wszystkich tam zebranych i została uwięziona w swoim własnym więzieniu, jednak jak się okazało nie była tam sama. Kiedy w wymiarze zaczęła kończyć się zwierzęca krew, jej przyjaciele, których obecnie uznaje za swoją rodzinę, postanowili oddać jej swoją krew pozostawiając siebie na wysuszenie. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 1= Pani Salvatore została wspomniana przez swojego męża Giuseppe w retrospekcji z odcinka Blood Brothers. Stefan odwiedzał wtedy swojego ojca, podczas, gdy był w okresie przejściowym. Jego ojciec był przerażony, gdy go zobaczył i powiedział do niego, że się cieszy, że jego i Damona matka nie żyła wystarczająco długo, ponieważ przynajmniej nie musi widzieć swoich synów, którzy stali się demonami. |-|Sezon 5= W For Whom the Bell Tolls, Damon wspomina, że jego i Stefana matka zginęła na skutek suchot, czyli gruźlicy, kiedy obaj byli jeszcze dziećmi. |-|Sezon 6= W Prayer For the Dying, Stefan opowiada Caroline, że kiedy jego matka byłą umierająca, unikał jej, aby nie patrzeć na jej ból. W Stay, Damon wyznaje Liz, że kładł co roku kwiaty na grób swojej matki. Powiedział jej również, że kiedy umarła nie pojawił się na jej pogrzebie, ponieważ nie chciał wygłosić swojej mowy pogrzebowej. W Let Her Go, kiedy Bonnie chce się już wydostać ze świata z 1903 roku, nagle pojawia się pewna kobieta. Bonnie nie zdąża jej poznać, lecz jej kamera ją nagrywa. Później kiedy wraca do Mystic Falls, pokazuje wideo Damonowi. Wampir od razu rozpoznaje ją. Okazuje się, że jest to jego i Stefana matka. W The Downward Spiral, W A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Wygląd i osobowość Lily jest wysoką szatynką o niebieskich dużych oczach. Opisana jest jako piękna i silna kobieta. Określa się ją również jako elokwentną i ciętą. Ma reputację osoby, która chroni za wszelką cenę tych, których kocha. Zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Nadprzyrodzona szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Nadprzyrodzona siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Nadprzyrodzona zręczność' - wampiry posiadają nadludzką zręczność niż wilkołaki i ludzie. Mogą bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. Umiejętności te ulegają ulepszeniu wraz z wiekiem. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów' - mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. *'Kły' - wampiry mają zdolność wykształcenia kłów, dzięki którym wbijają się w ciało ofiary. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia Sezon 6: *''Prayer For the Dying'' (wspomniana) *''Stay'' (wspomniana) *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' (wspomniana) *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' Sezon 7: *''22, 190 Days'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' Relacje |-|Rodzina= Stefan Salvatore ---- Damon Salvatore Ciekawostki *Wiele osób przypuszczało, że ma na imię Mary, jednak w rzeczywistości nazywa się Lily. *Zawsze śpiewała francuską kołysankę do snu swoim synom. *Kochała ogrody i ubolewała nad faktem, że kwiaty, które kwitły w jej rodzinnej Francji, nie mogły wytrzymać na twardej ziemi Wirginii. *W książkach, grała kluczową i ważną rolę w stosunkach między braćmi Salvatore. Jej śmierć spowodowała, że Damon zaczął nienawidzić Stefana oraz winić go za jej przedwczesne i niespodziewane odejście. *W książkach, pani Salvatore była porównywana do osobowości i temperamentu Stefana: była miła, wrażliwa, współczująca, ale również wrażliwa i fizycznie krucha. Była przeciwieństwem swojego męża, Giuseppe. *Każdego roku Damon kładł na jej grobie kwiaty, co wyjaśniło, dlaczego przybył do Mystic Falls w 2009 roku. *Jej śmierć została upozorowana w maju 1858 roku. **Damon przybył 23 maja 2009 roku do Mystic Falls, by złożyć jej kwiaty na grobie, a przy okazji poznał Elenę. **Jej pogrzeb odbył się, kiedy Stefan miał 12 lat, a Damon 19. *Była rozpruwaczem, tak jak Stefan. *W latach 1858-1903 zabiła około trzy tysiące osób. *Jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Rebekah Mikaelson ją przemieniła. Galeria Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Rodzina Salvatore Kategoria:Martwi